


The Scale Of Change

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yukari & Eirin reflect on their own lives together whilst looking after a tiny house guest...





	The Scale Of Change

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Yukari had arrived home from work that evening, she wasn't expecting the welcome she received. 

"So, where did _that_ come from? It's not mine is it?" she grinned whilst removing her coat to hang it up. 

Eirin chuckled as the 4 month old baby in her arms squirmed around in excitement at hearing a different voice. 

"Well, she does have your hair colour so it is entirely plausible that she is yours".

"Agreed, though it is much more amusing to say that when Reimu is around to have a tantrum" Yukari replied and stepped forward to kiss her wife. 

Eirin contentedly leaned in, feeling one of Yukari's arms snake around her back to pull her closer as their lips met in a much awaited kiss. 

"Welcome home" she whispered when they pulled away. 

Yukari squeezed the doctor's waist, "Quite the welcome" she teased and placed a kiss on the baby's head.

They walked back into the main living room where Yukari took a seat on the sofa and Eirin handed the child over to her. 

"Reimu and Alice have gone to the doctor's for the latter's check up".

"Is she alright?".

Eirin nodded, "Just a regular examination because of the nature of Alice's pregnancy. Considering that the method of their conception is fairly new, the follow up appointments will ensure she is okay. Her immune system weakened after the little one was born". 

"Hmm, caused your mothers a bit of grief didn't you" Yukari smiled as she placed the baby against her chest, "Well, hopefully her appointment went without a glitch but till then, you'll have our lovely company". 

"Just your own for now, I'll get dinner ready. Both of yours" Eirin smiled, "Her baby bag is there if you need something to keep her occupied with". 

"I don't mind waiting to eat till later. We can order in when Alice and Reimu return" Yukari answered and took a hold of Eirin's hand before she walked away, "Come here". 

She tugged the doctor forward till Eirin's legs gently met with the sofa and Yukari then flipped Eirin's hand around to deliver a kiss to her wrist, her eyes not leaving her wife's. 

"Though getting the little one's milk might be best first" she grinned and reveled in the blush forming on Eirin's face, "I would much prefer to sit here with you for a while to satiate my pallet which lacked a lot of your delectable tastes". 

"Someone is in a pleasant mood" Eirin laughed and ran the fingers of her other hand through Yukari's blonde locks. 

"Coming home to you tends to do that". 

Reimu's child burst the bubble of sweet endearments with a gurgle of her own as she wriggled against Yukari's arm holding her. She was reaching out into the air to catch Yukari's face, an alert and fascinating expression on her features.

"Way to ruin the moment" Yukari sighed with feigned annoyance as Eirin's lips quirked up in tenderness, "She heard the word, milk, and nothing else mattered".

"The stomach seeks what it wants" Eirin quipped and patted her wife's head, "Play nice". 

Eirin left the duo as Yukari got comfortable on the couch, her guest gazing at her with large inquisitive eyes. 

She smiled at her as the red orbs were identical to Reimu's, "You'll have the exact same glare your mother gives me when I irritate her" she laughed and stroked the fluff of blonde hair sticking out, "You already have her appetite. Perhaps Alice's gentleness will be there once you grow some more, hmm?". 

Having the baby in her arms sent Yukari's mind to the past year when the couple first started trying. 

Though science was on their side, it did not make the Hakurei's journey of conception any easier. 

Frustrations built. 

Tears fell. 

Fights emerged. 

"Truly, Reimu & Alice's efforts and patience won out when you finally arrived" Yukari whispered as the baby grabbed her thumb in glee, "You will undoubtedly live an incredible life, do you know that? Your mothers are quite possibly two of the most loving women I have ever met. Well, not nearly as loving as my wife but I'm allowed to be biased" she laughed softly when the girl cooed. 

Throughout their journey, Alice and Reimu had all the support they needed from the two women they'd made their child's Godmothers. 

Having Eirin's medical expertise and Yukari's contacts had allowed them to acquire the best care and options. 

"And you too, will have everything you need from us" the blonde reiterated, "Well, within reason. The last thing I need is for your mothers to end my existence if I was to encourage you in certain activities that I love to indulge in" she smirked. 

"I would be somewhat devastated if they did remove you for your antics, but I would absolutely understand their decision". 

Eirin walked in with the milk bottle as Yukari shook her head, "Even the woman I married wouldn't save me. How upsetting" and chuckled when Eirin sat down next to them, handing the bottle and bib to her wife. 

"Responsibility for one's own actions" Eirin chided, "Would you like to?" she asked whilst motioning to the bottle to feed the baby. 

Yukari took it without a second thought after Eirin made sure the temperature was at the correct level. 

"You've been with her for some time I imagine. You should take a break". 

"She has been lovely, as usual" Eirin answered and rested her chin on Yukari's shoulder, "Surprisingly, it is at this age where they are the easiest to look after. Once they develop a mind of their own, _that_ is when trouble starts" she smiled. 

"Those troublesome terrible two's in particular" her wife stated, "My sympathies to your mothers". 

The baby was in her own world as she drank the milk, her red eyes glancing everywhere. Her tiny hands were gloved up as she tended to scratch herself by accident, still learning everything by the second. 

Day by day, there was always something new for the little Hakurei to take in; her growth and development rapid at that age. 

Parents often state that the phase in which their child is within the first few months of their life, _this_ was the phase which could never be replicated.

To watch your child from their birth to having their own sense of awareness within a short amount of time, as subtle as it was, was magical. 

Hence why those early months were always captured and treasured.

"She is certainly hungry" Yukari said with amusement as she watched the baby guzzle down the milk, not without some spillage from the side of course. 

Eirin chuckled, "She is an active baby. The milk is not as good as the actual stuff from your mother but close enough to make sure you are full" and then checked her phone, "They are on their way so Alice can top her up". 

"Hopefully all is well".

"She will be" Eirin reassured and snuggled up, "With an angel like this waiting for them, Reimu and Alice will come through regardless. The instinct of a mother cannot be rivalled. Even more so when there are two of them". 

"Makes you twice as lucky" Yukari added for good measure, "Let's get you burped".

Carefully, Yukari placed the girl on her lap whilst getting her hand and placing it on her chest, beneath her chin. She then slowly rubbed circles around the baby's back to help the milk settle in her stomach. 

Eirin watched on with a soft look hovering over her countenance, her blue eyes switching between the Hakurei's daughter and her wife. 

"You are a natural, sweetheart" she murmured. 

The blonde grinned and turned her face slightly to kiss Eirin's cheek, "Must be something I acquired from you. There isn't a child or adult who does not feel at ease with you". 

"Well, that is primarily due to my profession. You, however.." she continued, "Have a second nature, as if motherhood was always meant to be a part of you. Not because of what society dictates, but rather, because you are simply filled with an abundance of care for those around you".

Yukari gave Eirin her full attention after the baby had rewarded the efforts at settling her and placed her back against her chest, the unmistakable air of sleepiness taking over. 

She knew her wife, _every_ single part of her and their was something in Eirin's wistful tone that didn't sit well with Yukari. 

"Eirin? What is on your mind?".

Eirin laughed it off whilst shaking her head which only added to the blonde's worries, "I just, wondered".

Giving her wife her own pace to continue, Yukari waited. 

"Are..you sure?". 

"About what, Eirin?". 

"Not ever wanting a child. I feel like I..".

"Stop". 

It was said in gentle but firm way as Yukari used her spare hand to place it under Eirin's chin, focusing on the blue orbs that brought her so much warmth and comfort. 

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, darling. You did not change or take anything away from me. Do you understand, Eirin?".

There was no hesitation or doubt in Yukari's words or features, not an inkling of wondering what it would be like if they did decide to have children. 

Eirin sighed in understanding and held the blonde's wrist, stroking the skin gently with her thumb, "If you are sure".

"I am more than sure" Yukari smiled, "The life that we have now, together, is all I sought in this world. As long as you are here with me, there isn't much else I need to fulfil me" she explained and moved her hand to the side of Eirin's neck, "Not only that, I have this little madam and Keine & Kaguya's to spoil should my maternal instincts become overbearing" Yukari added as Eirin chuckled. 

"You do have a point there" the doctor conceded, relishing in the soft movements of her wife's hand against her neck, "You dote on them enough as it is". 

"Precisely. Which leaves me more time to dote on you when they're whisked away by their parents". 

Eirin seemed at ease now, Yukari noticed. She was aware that the thought would occasionally crop up in terms of children but they had already decided they had no desire to have any. 

It was something they were mutually decided on which was the important factor. 

With the world developing as it was, the topic of children, or rather the topic of not wanting any was becoming the norm, just like it always should have been. 

Parenthood is not for everyone and that should be respected. 

Yukari's pride and joy was the woman sat next to her, the one she'd married. 

That was all she wanted and it was something she would tell Eirin whenever she needed to hear it or presumed Yukari might want to change her mind. 

Eirin leaned forward to capture her wife's lips between her own, the sentiments of Yukari's words coaxing the worries away.

"It certainly makes me the luckiest woman alive" she said softly when they separated. 

"Don't I know it" Yukari grinned as Eirin rolled her eyes in jest.

 

A knock to their front door halted further banter as Eirin detached herself from the blonde's touch. 

"That will be them".

"Should I hide in the study, make them assume you've misplaced their daughter?". 

Eirin laughed whilst heading to answer the door, "You see, I don't need children, I already have the biggest one to look after".

"You love me for it" was Yukari's reply in a singsong tone before glancing down at the snoozing bundle, "If I was to really do something like that, well, you would be down one godmother indefinitely" she joked. 

"Not exactly. I'm sure Eirin would remarry and then said new wife could take your role easily".

Reimu's half teasing voice fluttered into the room and Yukari turned her head to see the brunette and Eirin helping Alice into the living room.

"Welcome back" Yukari greeted whilst standing up, "Also, I'm irreplaceable so that won't happen".

"So she thinks" the doctor quipped back.

"How cold".

Yukari walked towards the couple as the new parents were eager to see their daughter again so she handed the sleeping child over whilst assessing Alice, "How are you feeling?".

"Much better, thank you. The appointment was more positive news" she replied warmly, running her blue eyes over the baby's as Reimu did the same, "Thank you so much for keeping her, both of you".

"It was our pleasure. She's always a delight to keep" Eirin replied and led Alice down to sit on the sofa, Reimu following.

"Yukari's face scares her into keeping quiet I bet".

Yukari crossed her arms and gave Reimu a challenging smirk, the brunette grinning as her wife sighed at the two's usual playful behaviour.

"I am simply preparing her for the years she is going to be exposed to yours, my dear Reimu".

"Apparently the little one isn't the only child in the room" Eirin laughed whilst looking at Yukari and Reimu.

Alice smiled, "I would not count either as a role model".

"I refute that statement".

"Yeah what Yukari said" Reimu huffed as her daughter woke from her quick slumber and let out a small cry, "Oh, somebody is awake".

"Awake and still hungry" Alice cooed and lit up at the baby's wide red eyes looking up. 

"Speaking of which, let's get dinner on for all of us too" Eirin said and motioned for Yukari to join her.

They'd all enjoyed a pleasant meal, minus a few mishaps from the eager fingers of a curious 4 month old trying to paw at her mothers food. 

With the fireplace burning at its most comfortable setting, they were all lounging around the living room after their meal, the lights dimmed and an aromatic fragrance of cinnamon candles wafting through the air. 

Eirin was sidled up against Yukari, the blonde's arms around her wife's waist in the corner of the L-shaped sofa and Alice was cuddled up with Reimu on the other couch. Alice was breastfeeding their child as Reimu kept her face tucked against Alice's cheek, a content expression brushing her features. 

The older couple merely glanced on the scene briefly before giving the couple their privacy till Reimu spoke up. 

"Just over a year ago, the possibility of her joining us seemed next to impossible. We went through so much to even get a remotely positive sign of conceiving her..".

Reimu's eyes remained on her daughter, her palm resting over the baby's back as she continued feeding. 

Alice watched her wife's melancholic tone resonate within her features, the woman already understanding where Reimu was going with the contemplative tone. 

"But it happened" Reimu smiled with so much warmth, " _She_ is here with us and I can't begin to express how grateful we are for your help" she finished and looked up towards Eirin and Yukari.

"Reimu, has motherhood made you more sentimental?".

"Stupid Yukari.." Reimu stammered as the others chuckled, "Let me say something nice to you for once" she then scolded, "As I was saying, me and Alice owe you so much". 

"You do not owe us anything" Yukari replied, more seriously and felt Eirin squeeze her arms around in agreement, "We are here for both of you regardless of what the reason is. I mean it when I say this but don't hesitate to ask for anything should you need it". 

"Helping you with welcoming our goddaughter into this world can certainly be a tad selfish since we love her so believe us, we have to thank you as well". 

"Exactly" Yukari agreed with Eirin and smiled at the duo, "Besides, when she is older, I will need a protégé to hand over my means of driving Reimu insane and who better than her own daughter". 

"Careful, Yukari, your plan could backfire if she takes on more of Reimu's qualities" Eirin chuckled. 

"Oh she already has obtained _many_ of those" Alice laughed after a wince when her child bit down, "Aggressive but still somewhat gentle".

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Reimu objected and nipped at Alice's neck just like her daughter had. 

"Like daughter like mother" Yukari grinned. 

"Yeah yeah" Reimu mumbled before laughing, "Seriously though, thank you".

They all fell into their lighthearted conversations once Yukari teasingly chided Reimu for thanking them again. Both she and Eirin could understand where Alice and Reimu's appreciation stemmed from but for them, aiding the couple came as naturally as breathing.  

 

The world needed more parents that would not only love their kids unconditionally, but also teach them how to continue to be a positive impact by passing along the same traits. 

Traits which ranged from kindness to consideration. 

Attributes that really made a human. 

A human that would be a source of something good in a dark world. 

The journey of parenthood was indeed, no easy feat for any person to deal with let alone for those in same sex relationships. 

But as the world continues to change, so do attitudes.

It's the next generation whom will carry the light that is continuously trying to be dimmed in the current societal climate.

Regardless of how the child comes to be.

The light of acceptance, understanding & compassion will continue to flourish with each child.

Thus providing some much needed hope, hope that not all has been lost and tainted by the previous generations. 


End file.
